Bodie
"Looks like I got yous two a temporary stay of execution. But that's only gonna last if what you say is true." ''- Bodie, Death Sentence'' Bodie is a member of the Skulls who was introduced in Lockdown, but becomes the leader of the Skulls in Death Sentence. Appearance Bodie is described as a very tall and skinny teenager, known notably for a large scar on his face that runs from his chin to his forehead. Personality "Them that '''say' are the ones who get ended by them that play." - Bodie, Death Sentence'' Bodie initially comes off cold and authoritative in his attitude, but unlike Kevin and Gary, Bodie is naturally charismatic and highly respected among the inmates. Bodie is a passionate leader whose values come from his time as a gangster before getting incarcerated. His "silver tongue" is what saves Alex from getting killed and rouses the prisoners of Furnace to stand up and go against the warden's orders. And with that said, Bodie does have a strong respect for his boys in life and death. He is also very clever, but generally prefers to stick to the side, and only interferes when necessary. Main Story Back Story Not much is known about Bodie, other than the fact he seemed to be one of the Skulls who had been locked up for the Summer of Slaughter. He mentions while mourning a couple of his fallen Skulls that he'd known them from the streets before they were convicted. Bodie also has a brother in Furnace as well, though it's unclear if they were convicted at the same time or not. Lockdown Bodie appears in Lockdown for a very brief scene where he, Kevin and an unnamed Skull go to threaten Alex as revenge for a Skull that Alex had accidentally gotten killed. Bodie, Kevin and the unnamed Skull left their warning in part by urinating on Alex's bed and then leaving. Death Sentence To see this text, click the "Expand" link on the right When Alex and Simon first break back into genpop, they turn to Bodie and the rest of the Skulls to incite a prison riot in order to get rid of the blacksuits. Thanks to the resentment built from years of mistreatment of the prisoners and the incentive of escape, the prison riot is successful, but backfires on Alex and Simon when the inmates accuse the two of being blacksuits. Fortunately for Alex and Simon, Bodie is able to calm the crowd down by firing a shotgun into the air and threatening to deal with anybody who tries to kill them. Bodie and the rest of the Skulls then hear out Alex's story about the truth of Furnace's purposes. Although skeptical at the idea at first, the inmates face the reality of the situation when reminded of Monty murdering Kevin as a beast. The Skulls begin to take a shot at opening up the elevator with pickaxes, but not before Zee comes bursting from the lower levels with a crowd of blacksuits after him. Bodie and the skulls all take positions firing to keep back the hoard of blacksuits, but the confrontation ultimately ends when Alex shoots off a gas canister at the blacksuits which explodes after catching a stray bullet. Alex and Zee check the aftermath of the explosion, and to their horror discover that the control room that could've opened the elevator was completely destroyed. When Bodie comes by to investigate with them, Alex and Zee deny that the room was used for anything but reaching the lower levels. Buying that story, Bodie is amused by the fact that Cross and the other blacksuits and abominations of Furnace are trapped down below. He then proceeds to then shout down the elevator shaft, taunting Cross. Bodie, Alex, and Zee then agree upon working on the elevator doors. When Alex and Zee return from the shower rooms (now that Alex donned the prison whites over his suit), the Skulls, and Simon, have already started on the elevator. They're interrupted as the Warden broadcasts an announcement on the big screen, preparing to let the prisoners off with mercy if they in return killed and turned over Simon, Alex, and Zee's bodies to him. The prisoners consider the Warden's offer seriously, until Bodie challenges them. He delivers a speech to all of the prisoners of how the Warden didn't have power over them in that moment, that the only power he ever had were hollow threats. Bodie reunites the boys of Furnace by having them vow to show off against Cross, saving Alex, Zee, and Simon again from their death sentences. Without immediate consequences from the Warden, the inmates are able to band together and make actually progress on the elevator doors, beginning to wedge it open. During this process, the inmates discover that the cabin of the elevator was still stuck at the bottom of genpop. Zee questions why this is, but Bodie continues his orders of cracking the doors open. The answer why is revealed once one of the Skulls manages to wedge open the door wide enough for a person to slip through, only to be immediately gunned down by the automatic machine gun within the cabin. Bodie, notably distressed, runs after his fallen comrade and falls silent and still when realising there's nothing he could do. He turns back to Alex, Zee, and Simon, demanding what the next part of the plan was. When Alex is unable to come up with a sufficient plan, Bodie calls Alex out on the idea of letting someone else risk their life going back into the elevator. This remark pisses Alex off, who snaps at Bodie and reminds him that they've all lost someone in their attempts to break free. Bodie storms off from the conversation, as two of his Skull lieutenants sheepishly inform Alex that the kid who was just killed was actually Bodie's brother. As the chances of escape become slimmer and more hopeless, the crowd starts to fling accusations at Alex, Simon, and Zee. Before they can make good on their threats, the Warden makes another abrupt announcement to the prison. The Warden vows to never let any of the prisoners ever step foot outside again, redacting any clause of mercy he originally had. This time, Cross pulls through on his promise by having Furnace send two berserkers from the outside come down the elevator shaft, and letting them loose on the inmates. Thanks to Simon's secret syringe of nectar, Alex is propelled into action and defeats the two berserkers. But because of the nectar's effect on his brain, Alex is torn between his blacksuit identity and his true self and runs off trying to grasp onto one side. With the help of Simon and Zee (and your friendly neighbourhood apparition Donovan), Alex comes down from his nectar high with a clearer sense of his identity. When he returns back to the elevator door to check on the damage, it's to the sheer miracle of every prisoner below that the berserkers actually managed to completely disconnect the machine gun inside the cabin without actually completely destroying the elevator. Alex, Simon, and Zee promise to Bodie that they'll climb the elevator shaft, and then activate the cabin so the rest of the inmates can come up with them. The three make good of there promise and upon making it to the outside, an inmate lets Alex know that Bodie made it up and was monitoring the elevator to ensure that every inmate makes it out. Fugitives To see this text, click the "Expand" link on the right Bodie makes a re-appearance in Fugitives when he runs into Alex on the street. Horrifically however, Bodie had been bitten by one of Furnace's berserkers and had been filled with the new nectar, turning him into a rat. He attacks Alex and almost succeeds in killing him while Alex attempts to reach out to the old Bodie, to no avail. Alex ends up killing Bodie by snapping his neck. Appearances * Lockdown * Death Sentence * Fugitives Fan Art scrap874_b.png|Bodie by casetrippy Category:Characters Category:Prisoners Category:Escape From Furnace